


Tales of the Mischievous Kit

by MiakaKanara



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fae Magic, Fluff, Kid Fic, Scions of the Seventh Dawn (Final Fantasy XIV) As Family, WoL just needs a break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiakaKanara/pseuds/MiakaKanara
Summary: Follow the tales of the Warrior of Light turned Kit of Light and their acts to drive their reluctant caretakers absolutely crazy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. With a Little bit of Pixie Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This prompt was floating in my head for a while and I finally decided to put it down on electronic paper and see what comes from it. This is my first time posting here so I hope you all enjoy.

Deep in the Rising Stones

Elliot sighed as he threw his exhausted body onto his bed. He grabbed his stuffed porxie and hugged it to himself tightly.

“I’m so tired Charles. Even coming back from the First it seems there is never an end to my duties. Helping restorations, solving political problems, fetching materials, finding someone’s 'kidnapped’ daughter when in fact she just RAN OFF WITH HER LOVER!” he yelled loudly in frustration. Holding Charles aloft he murmured, “What I wouldn’t give to have a small break.”

A whimsical laugh was heard through the room. “My poor sapling. So overworked and tired. All work and no play, how sad.”

Elliot’s ear twitched at the voice and he brought the plush back to his face. “My work is too important for play.”

With a small flash of light, Feo Ul appeared. The tiny version of the pixie queen flew to the head of the bed and sat on the top of the pillow. They reached their hand out and slowly massaged and scratched at the tired warrior’s Miqo’te ears. With a purr Elliot’s body relaxed, his tail thumping softly on the bed.

“Work this and work that all poppycock. You can not hide your true heart from me. Speak your mind my lovely.”

Elliot continued to purr and leaned his head a bit closer to the wonderful scratching. “I wish for a moment of peace. To be not the Warrior of Light and Darkness but just to be Elliot. To run across the fields and climb trees not to battle some pest or gather fruits for a farmer but because I want to. I remember all the scraps and bruises I would come home with as a child. The mortified look on my father’s face as I came back with way too many frogs that just needed a home”, he giggled at this memory before his joy turned once again to frustration at everyone’s constant need for the realms savior.

“I do remember the joy in your eyes when playing in Lyhe Mheg with the other children. Not have I seen such a huge smile on your face than when you rode on the slides and devoured cakes with the other children. Is that your wish, my sapling? To play like children do? To worry not for your duties and stuffy meetings?” Feo Ul asked, flying to the front of Elliot’s face, frowning as they saw the deep lines of sadness and exhaustion.

Elliot sighed and let out a small chuckle, “If only it were that simple. Enough of this talk though. Please tell me of the happenings in Il Mheg.” He shuffled on his bed, adjusting the plush toy and pillow waiting for the tales to spill from the faerie Queen.

  
With a smile Feo Ul began their stories while a plan formulated in their mind.  _ Fret not my dearest sapling for I shall grant you the much needed rest and happiness that you so deserve _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my wonderful Beta for their wonderful work in helping edit my mess! I will also try to make slightly longer chapters as time goes on but I do hope you enjoyed reading.


	2. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The discovery of the methods of one Feo Ul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter the caretakers (Scions)!

In the early morning a certain red haired Miqo’te stood before the door to Elliot’s accommodations, hand raising then lowering from the stained wood.

_ Mayhaps he is still asleep. Should I wake him? He did not return till late in the night and deserves his rest but we must make haste to our latest mission. _

Y’shtola wandered around the corner and sighed as she saw G’raha standing before Elliot’s door, seemingly lost in thought. “Waiting for the door to open on its own are you?” G’raha startled at her voice, his tail raised in shock.

“Y-Y’shtola what are you doing up at this hour?”

“Investigating. I felt a disturbance in his aether and want to make sure he is well.”

“Truly? At least I am not the only one who worries for our dear friend. I hope he isn’t hurt but I don’t want to-wait!” He said as she walked to the door and opened it without hesitation.

“Elliot are you-”. Her voice caught in her throat as she gazed upon the person resting on the bed. “Gather the others now.”

“What is wrong? Is he injured?!” G’raha nearly shouted as he tried to look past her and into the dark room.

“I said go now and lower your voice. He is still sleeping.”

“Then what is amiss that you need me to assemble the others at this hour?”

“By the Twelve would you just-”, she halted her speech as the small lump on the bed whined.

“Momma.”

Y’shtola swallowed nervously and walked inside, kneeling beside the bed. She ran her hand through light brown nearly blonde hair. “Shhh go back to sleep little one everything is fine.”

He purred and nuzzled against the hand petting him, his breath evening out again.

She looked back to the door and sighed in relief as she saw no one there.  _ Twelve above what has happened to him _ .

A few minutes later

Alisaie yawned loudly. “What in the seven hells was I woken up for?”

“G’raha T’ia bespoke a matter most dire .”

“Before I could even ask what happened he ran off. All I could understand was Y’shtola’s name and meeting.” Thancred turned at the sound of the door behind them opening. “Speak of the devil. What in the bloody hells is this all about then?”

“Wipe the drool off your cheek,Thancred, it is most unbecoming. I apologize for waking you all up at this ungodly hour but we seem to have a situation.”

“Could it not wait till the actual morning”. Alisaie yawned again and wiped at the tears in her eyes. “And where are Elliot and G’raha?”

“Yes about that. You see-”. She was interrupted by a loud child-like laugh before her leg was hugged from behind.

“Tola! I don’t want to put on those clothes!” the small child yelled.

She sighed and rubbed at her temples as G’raha T’ia came sliding in. “Did I not tell you to keep him in his room?”

His ears flattened on his skull. “I tried but he is even more evasive as a child than as an adult.”

All eyes stood locked onto the small child clinging to her skirt, in just a pair of shorts stood a small blonde haired Miqo’te child.

“Is that…”

Elliot looked around the room and smiled brightly at the others. “Hi! My name is Elliot! I’m 4 and a half years old! Do you wanna play? Tola can I play with them please?” He bounced up and down as he pulled at her skirt more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I kept to the characters personalities and talking styles. Playing 14 again helps in being a refresher just have to remember not to skip scenes. Thank you all for reading!


	3. Alphinaud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphinaud has battled monsters, Garleans and Light wardens. He has debated with great minds and come up with amazing strategies but what finally fells our young scion is a small child.

Elliot giggled as he cuddled with the glowing white Carbuncle, one of its tails tickling at the kit’s ears. “Big brother is this your pet? He is really soft and he smells good. Does he fight too?” With a gasp he turned his gaze to Alphinaud, his tail twitching back and forth rapidly. “Does he turn even bigger? Can you ride him like a chocobo? Does he come from your book?”

Elliot abandoned the carbuncle before running towards Alphinaud’s grimoire on top of the table.

Alphinaud chuckled and put a hand over Elliot’s as his little paws tried to grab a hold of it. “Now you can not simply grab onto something that belongs to another. I believe you should ask to glance upon it if you are so interested. It is common-wait a second!” He shouted in alarm as Elliot lifted his hand and snatched the grimoire.

Alphinaud attempted to grab hold of the child. “Elliot that is not a toy!” With a swift side step Elliot dodged and ran off towards the bar.

He giggled as he ran underneath the latch, but it turned to a pout as he opened the book. “There aren’t any funny pictures. Did you draw all of these circles?”

“I demand the return of my property Elliot.” Alphinaud unlatched the side of the bar and slowly inched towards him. “Those are arcane symbols which I use to summon my carbuncle.” He held his breath and dove towards him, coming up just too short.

Elliot let out a laugh and jumped away from his hands. “You missed me! You missed me!” he sang out as he skipped down the small slope. He grinned and ran around the small group of people towards the wine shelves. He put the book inside the first empty one he saw and then climbed in himself. Crawling through the circular dusty shelf he carefully maneuvered the book and himself to the other side. He’ll never find me here!

Alphinaud groaned and lifted his head, rubbing at his bruised nose. “By the Twelve he is a menace.” He stood up and dusted himself off, looking at his Moonlight carbuncle that climbed onto the bar. “A little help if you please.”

The carbuncle nuzzled against his face, healing magick surrounding the young Elezen. “That is not what I was referring to but alas thank you.”

“Having a little trouble there Alphinaud? It seems your ward has scampered away.” Thancred laughed and leant against the bar, reaching behind it to grab a small bottle.

“How long have you stood there and watched him torment me?”

“Long enough. Children do not seem to be your forte.”

“And yet I was left to watch over our warrior turned troubled child.”

“I am sure you were not so innocent as to not cause trouble at that age.”

“I can assure you I was not as devious.”

Thancred let out a small snort. “I am sure Alisaie would say otherwise. Allow me to relieve you of your duties. I am sure your knowledge would be better used to help find a cure for our champion than to keep him entertained. I was instructed to take him to Tataru.”

Alphinaud let out a sigh of relief. “I shall leave you to it, once I have been gifted my grimoire back.”

“Easy enough.” Thancred walked down the slope and with the grace of the former rouge he was, stepped towards the wine shelf. Finding the only dust-free opening, he rolled the small bottle down, moving quickly to wait at the other end of the shelf.

Elliot gasped as he heard noise above him. As the sound got closer he ran towards the clear opening.

Quick as a snake strike, Thancred yanked the child up by his shirt and pants making him yell. “Gotcha. You know if you are going to steal at least try to do it with a little more flair and perhaps with something a little more valuable.” Placing the troublemaker under his arm he picked up the book, strutting back to the bar. “One grimoire and none the worse for wear.” He held the book out, and Alphinaud accepted it graciously.

“Many thanks. Y'shtola shall hear about your rude behavior young man. I hope you are sorry for your actions.” Alphinaud placed his book back onto his hip, giving the trapped child a pointed glare.

Elliot pouted from his position, his ears flat on his head. “Sorry big brother.”

With a sigh he shook his head. “All is forgiven…for now. I am still informing Y'shtola however.” Elliot’s ears perked up before pinning back down in disappointment. “I wish you good luck with your ward Thancred.” With the dismissal of his carbuncle he made his way back towards the inner sanctums.

“I do hope he learns to have a bit more fun in the future. Do not worry I am sure Y'shtola won’t be too hard on you. Perhaps a bigger portion of vegetables for dinner.” Thancred removed him from under his arm and held him aloft, Elliot’s ears and tail still hanging low. “Come now enough pouting. He has forgiven you and a bit of mischief is alright but you must learn when you are going too far understood?”

He looked at the man from under his bangs. “Yes Uncle.”

With a smirk he lifted the child onto his shoulders. “Come now we must meet with Tataru for new clothing. Perhaps she might have a treat for you as well, if you behave of course.” He laughed as he felt the thumping of an exciting tail on his back.

“I like treats. Will they be sweet? Is it candy? Maybe a cake! No a candy cake!” Elliot held onto Thancred’s head, still babbling in excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Some of this WoL's shenanigans are obviously altered to fit this world but they are adventures from my own nephew. Rambunctious little child that has no restrictions what could go wrong?
> 
> Author Note: Fixed this chapter for some reason is became all jumbled apologies for anyone who tried to decipher that mess


	4. G'raha to the rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unkept promise and the reason child leashes were invented.

Elliot’s tail swung in agitation as the shirt was taken off of him and another thrown on.

“Hm the right style but the wrong color. I can just dye it if need be. Next!” Tataru snapped her fingers as Thancred let out a deep sigh.

“I am not your personal assistant Tataru. Really he only needs a small amount of clothing not a mountain that Titan would be pleased with!” He pointed towards the ever growing pile of children’s clothing on the table.

She huffed and jumped down from her chair. “I will have you know I worked hard on all of this clothing!”

“That is the point! He does not need them all!”

“A Scion, whether they are adult or not, needs to be presentable. Are you truly complaining that our young charge has too many clothes? Have you never taken care of a child? They get dirty at the drop of a hat! A clothing change is required every hour sometimes.”

Elliot growled in irritation as the Hyur and Lalafell argued back and forth. He huffed and threw off his clothing leaving him in nothing but his small clothes. I was promised food and I will get it myself if I have to!

He slowly inched towards the door as the arguing continued. He clenched his teeth and slowly opened the door. Please don’t make noise please don’t make noise! He let out a breath of relief as he quickly ran down the halls.

“Fine! See if I repair any of your clothing again Mister I got my coat caught in an iron gate!”

“What?! Who told you that?! That is not what happened allow me to-”

“Thancred, where is Elliot?”

“What do you mean he was standing...by the Twelve not again! Do not tell Y'shtola I will find him.” With a flair of the very coat he was wearing he left the room.

Tataru let out a grin, reaching towards her linkpearl.

In the kitchen

  
Elliot purred as he stood on one of the stools. Before him was a smorgasbord of food from apple tarts to some weird looking fancy stew. His eyes widened as he saw a crown sitting on top of a big piece of bread. He immediately grabbed it and put it over one of his ears, wiggling it to make sure it stood. Why put a crown on bread? They are weird. He picked it up and nearly dropped it.

“Heavy”, he grunted before letting it slam slightly on the table. He gasped as it broke open, the strong smell of apples and cinnamon hitting his nose.

He felt his mouth start to salivate, sticking a little hand through the opening and poking at the filling inside. He brought it to his mouth and let out a little chirp of happiness. Once again he tried to lift the pastry, grunting and focusing all his effort on his prize, heedless of the other plates around him until one slipped off the table. He gasped as it fell, sending its contents everywhere.

He jumped down from his stool and nearly slipped on the sauce coating the floor. Elliot quickly picked up the cooked fish and started to panic as he saw the plate was completely shattered. He climbed back up onto the stool with fish in hand and looked around the now messy table.

“Uh oh.” He dropped the fish onto another plate, grabbing two large handfuls of the pie and shoving them in his mouth before running towards the large pantry doors on the other side of the room. He closed it shut just as the main room door opened.

“Hello? Is there anyone here?” G’raha questioned as he walked inside. He frowned as he saw the mess of a table. “Rats maybe?” He examined the pie and smiled as he saw the little handprints all over the table. Looking at the floor and dodging the broken plate shards, G’raha followed the sauce footprints to the larger pantry they kept.

Elliot finished settling on the top shelf and tucked his feet and hands underneath him, backing up a bit as the door opened. His little tail moved back and forth slowly as his blue eyes followed the movements from the older cat man.

G’raha felt eyes on him and resisted the urge to smile as he saw the hand and footprints ascending the shelves. “Hm it seems we will need to acquire better trappings for the rodents. They have ruined someone’s meal. I suppose a new one must be made. Let us see what I can muster up.” Turning his back towards the shelf he knew hid the wayward kit, G’raha went about pretending to grab at some ingredients. He purposefully let his tail sway high in the air near the shelf. Come now take the bait.

Elliot’s eyes widened and he wiggled a bit in his spot as the tail swayed in and out of his vision, his tiny claws scratching at the wood beneath him. He let out a small chirp and swiped at the tail, barely missing.

G’raha smiled as he felt the wind pass by his tail. He grabbed a stalk of wheat and waved it around, This should do nicely. He knelt down beneath the shelf and slowly inched the wheat upward, scratching it along the fine wood.

Elliot let out another small chirp and wiggled some more in his confined space, swiping at the wheat twice before it retreated back down. His pupils widened as it came back up, his back legs tensing as they prepared. As the wheat stalk slowly moved across his vision again he sprung into action. He launched himself out of his hiding spot, grabbing at the wheat stalk, his confident meow turning into a yelp as he felt himself fall.

Not expecting the action, G’raha quickly reached out and caught the kit mid air. He braced himself as he hit the opposite shelf, glass and crates shaking from the impact. They landed on some bags of flour, G’raha cradling Elliot protectively to his body. The bags exploded under their combined weight and force, the fine white dust flying into the air and all over them.

“Elliot are you injured?! By the Twelve I didn’t expect that,” G’raha coughed out as he uncurled slightly.

Elliot coughed and sneezed, shaking a bit as he stared at his savior. “That was mean but that was fun. Are you okay? Are you hurt? You aren't bleeding right?” He stood up on G’raha’s stomach and moved his small hand inspecting through the red hair for any damage.

G’raha groaned as Elliot’s tiny feet stepped all over his stomach, knees hitting his chest and cheek. “None worse for wear I can assure you. Perhaps maybe covered in more flour than I want to be.”

Elliot finished checking over his head and cupped G’raha’s face. “Thank you for saving me. I’m sorry you are all covered in flour.” He leaned forward and nuzzled his sticky floured cheek against the older man’s.

“E-Elliot you don’t-”

“But that is what Momma and Papa do. Especially when momma comes back with bad scratches. Papa said it's how momma says thank you for helping her.”

G’raha smiled at the child, ruffling through his blonde hair and getting out as much flour as he could. “Very well. You are most welcome, but I must inquire why you were on the shelves and above all in the kitchens unattended.”

With a huff and pout, he crossed his arms over his chest. “Uncle said I was going to get a treat but he lied! He kept putting shirts and pants on me over and over again with no treat! Then him and Tataru started yelling and I was bored and hungry so I left. I’m sorry I messed up the food but the big pie looked so good. I even got a crown from it!” He smiled proudly and wiggled his ear, showing off his prize.

G’raha laughed and flicked at the crown. “A crown well suited. You wear it well. Now then I believe a bath is in order for both of us.”

Elliot grumbled at the mention of a bath, G’raha rubbing a hand down his back soothingly. “Oh come now bathing is a necessity and can be very relaxing. Perhaps a bath filled with bubbles would be more to your liking?”

A small tail perked up, swayed excitingly. “Bubbles? Maybe I’ll like them.”

With a chuckle he stood up with the kit in arms, shaking some loose flour off of them. “Let us be on our way then. I can help you bathe before we get you redressed and get some actual food in your system.”

“I want meat! Fish! Pie! Maybe cake and some juice!”

The laughter faded as they rounded the corner, finding themselves face-to-face with Y’shtola, arms crossed, her foot tapping the stone floor. Both their ears lowered sheepishly under her stern gaze.

“I am assuming whatever mess this resulted in will be cleaned up and anything broken replaced. Correct?”

They both nodded and Elliot hugged onto G’raha Tia’s vest tighter.

“And you will be wearing clothing next time I see you, Elliot?”

“Y-Yes ma’am.”

With a smile she uncrossed her arms. “Excellent. Now off to the baths with you both and refrain from making a mess this time.” She walked by them and pet Elliot on the head.

“She is scary.”

“You will learn that most women are indeed terrifying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'll try and get the next one out as soon as I can. Kudos and comments are much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my wonderful Beta for their wonderful work in helping edit my mess! I will also try to make slightly longer chapters as time goes on but I do hope you enjoyed reading.


End file.
